<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>相隔一個鏡頭的距離 by sks_jam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957821">相隔一個鏡頭的距離</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sks_jam/pseuds/sks_jam'>sks_jam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sks_jam/pseuds/sks_jam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有些事可以騙得過別人，但騙不過自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion/Ohira Shosei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>相隔一個鏡頭的距離</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※平→鶴栓</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※</p><p>他操作著相機連結筆電，邊整理、邊挑選合用的照片。</p><p>認識也才不過一年多的時間，他們經常會湊在一起，因此能拿來當作編輯影片素材的照片多到讓人選擇困難。搞怪的照片、耍帥的照片、笑起來的、專注的、哭的亂七八糟的……太多了，不知不覺已經累積起這麼多。</p><p>意識到自己一看起照片就忘記原本目的時，已經過了一個多小時，他斟酌許久開始逐一把選中的照片匯入製作影片用的影像庫中，照著腦袋裡想像的架構開始編輯。</p><p>瀏覽音效集的時候想起了對方說過喜歡的樂團，他也聽過幾首那個樂團的歌，那首被推薦的me me she，歌名很特別他便記住了，查詢之後才知道還有一首 I I U，不過都是關於分手的歌曲，拿來用在祝賀影片上也太不適合，他笑了笑。</p><p>那些照片被經由時序整理成他們這段期間的回憶錄，編輯完成後他再三播放，嘴角不禁微微上揚，想像影片被觀賞時，對方不知道會露出什麼樣的表情，他恰到好處地把各種搞怪的照片穿插在每個片段之間，那傢伙看到肯定哭笑不得。</p><p>影片的主角有雙閃亮亮的眼睛，他總在回過神才會注意到自己又忍不住盯著人家發呆，偶爾那雙眼睛會對上自己的，通常眼睛的主人會對他擠弄出鬼臉，逗得他也笑開來之後，便也滿意的跟著一起笑瞇起眼睛，那時候的表情他特別喜歡，這樣的互動下，那個笑容便彷彿屬於他一個人，他總會想，這樣的時間如果可以停留更長一點就好。</p><p>他關掉影片之後像是又想起什麼，接上了麥克風，躊躇了一下之後只是簡簡單單地錄下一句：「恭喜你。」，恭喜什麼他沒有說出口。日文的曖昧性就是這樣，彷彿什麼都說了，又彷彿什麼都沒說。他擷取下音訊之後，再度打開影片編輯軟體，把音軌插入影片最後，音樂淡出留白一小段之後，要是對方沒有急著把影片關掉的話，或許就可以聽到自己這句祝福。</p><p>差不多了，就這樣吧，他看了看時間，打開訊息視窗。</p><p>祝賀生日的影片這種事，他向來都會提早做好的，這次卻如此窘迫。影片的構想他早就有個底，然而實際開始製作卻延宕了。這是他第三個版本了吧，怎麼做都不覺得滿意，或許是對那個人有太多太多的思緒在裡面，他想表達、又不敢表達。</p><p>倒數著時間走過00:00，他按下傳送。</p><p>他想起關於對方在某本雜誌訪談裡提過的話，那人現在，肯定，與另一個人正在居酒屋裡乾杯吧。</p><p>在他們兩個對話時也說過：「我不喜歡奇數，三個人在一起的時候，不就有一個人落單了嗎？」</p><p>是啊，他心想。那個人就是我啊。那一天兩個人你推我、我推你，神秘兮兮地說有事要報告，但他早就都猜到了。</p><p>「恭喜你20歲了。」「還有恭喜你們終於交往了。」</p><p>說不出口的，就用一句恭喜你帶過吧，早就知道的，他總是在這兩個人身後看著他們，某次一起看電影時發現他們兩個人的手牽在一起，就知道的了，那雙閃亮亮的眼睛，在那兩人看向對方時，便又更加耀眼。他最清楚的，一邊是喜歡的人，一邊是朋友，他一直就在最近的地方看著他們啊。</p><p>他最後重新剪過的影片裡，放滿了那兩個人在一起的身影，他鬆了口氣，這樣就結束了吧。</p><p>有些事可以騙得過別人，但騙不過自己。</p><p>他靜靜地讓音樂流淌房間內。</p><p>Sometimes I think of stupid things<br/>Stupidest thing that you can think<br/>Hurry just to finish this life and just vanish<br/>To meet you at the next<br/>Tell me which ride should I get</p><p>※</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我比較喜歡寫開心的東西，虐文不好QQ</p><p>本來只是想寫寫鶴房喜歡的歌，一查之下才知道還有一首 I I U，<br/>野田洋次郎唱得雲淡風輕，但歌詞卻那麼深刻</p><p>謝謝看到這裡的你。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>